


On the Prowl

by TitillatingTales



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!p Lexa, Messy bottom Clarke, Multiple Orgasms, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Piss Kink (mentioned), Smut, Squirting, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lexa, Unprotected Sex, bar owner Lexa, but potential for more chapters, college student clarke, cum kink, safe sex, seriously it's straight up porn, this is seriously dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitillatingTales/pseuds/TitillatingTales
Summary: Clarke has very particular sexual desires. As a senior premed major in college, she's not had much time to find someone to share these desires with, so once winter break arrives, she's on the prowl for a hookup and possible short-term fuck buddy. Hey, a girl has needs, after all, and she's not ashamed of her own. Her search takes her to Lexa's bar and it doesn't take long until they're fucking in the backroom (pun intended) of the bar.Read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is straight-up anal sex. If you're not into g!p Lexa or anal sex, click the back button now. If you are into those things, welcome to the party!

For as long as she could remember, Clarke’s sexual desires ran on the darker side. She had her hard limits, of course, but they were far and few between. She got off on being spanked until her ass was red and it hurt to sit down on a hard surface the following day. She would become instantly wet at the mere thought of being touched or fucked in public where anyone could discover her. And if you tied her up and fucked her raw, she would come so hard that she often blacked out. 

But her deepest desire, the one that she constantly craved no matter how recently she’d experienced it, was anal sex. She couldn’t explain why she wanted it so much. She enjoyed having her pussy fucked, but there was something about having her ass filled with a dick--whether it was real or silicone--that really got her off. Maybe it was the taboo nature of the act. Or perhaps it was being dominated by whomever was fucking her, giving up her control. Whatever the reason, she needed it. Bad. 

It was a Friday night and Clarke was horny. She’d been single way too long, and her studies had kept her too busy to find a new partner, male or female. She was in her last year of undergrad as a premed major, and the Fall semester had been a lot to handle. She’d spent most of her Friday nights in the library or in the back corner of the local Starbucks trying to get her work done before the following week. 

She hadn’t been touched by anyone but herself, let alone had her ass filled with anything other than her own fingers or her favored plug, in months. 

It was her longest dry spell since she lost her virginity in the tenth grade. And it was the longest she’d gone without a cock in her ass since she lost that virginity two years later. 

Fuck. She was going insane. 

But finals were over. She was free for the next four weeks until the Spring semester began and her social life would, once more, become nonexistent until after graduation. For the summer, anyway. Until she started medical school, but that was a problem for later. 

Right now, She she to find someone to fuck her. Preferably in the ass. She didn’t think it would be too difficult to find that someone. She wasn’t picky--a real dick or a strapon. She had no preference and she’d stashed a strapon and her favorite dildo attachment--seven and a half inches of realistic-looking silicone--and some lube in her purse with no shame before she left her apartment. She was a woman on a mission, and she’d be damned if she didn’t succeed. 

Clarke scanned the bar for a potential hookup, hoping she’d be able to find someone to satisfy her very particular needs for the duration of her four week break. She’d rather not have to do this every time she wanted sex, but she would if she had to. She definitely preferred a consistent hookup partner rather than several different one night stands. But at this point, she was open to anything. 

Well, almost anything. 

She quickly averted her eyes from the creepy stare of the guy leering at her from across the room. He’d hit on her before, but Clarke had turned him down each time, completely uninterested in his smarmy appearance and pompous attitude. He’d first approached her like she already owed him something. Like the world owed him. No, thank you. 

The last thing she wanted or needed was some douche named Bellamy who probably couldn’t even find her clit with a tracking beacon, let alone satisfy her particular desires. No way he was going anywhere near her ass.

So she deliberately looked away, sipping her drink as she resumed her search.

She shifted on the barstool as she remembered the rather hefty, but not overwhelming, plug she’d slid into her ass after giving herself a cleansing enema for extra protection. She wanted to be good and ready to fuck if she got lucky. 

“Someone’s on the prowl,” a voice startled her out of her so-far unsuccessful search. 

Clarke glanced back to find a woman behind the bar, drying a glass. She wasn’t the bartender who’d served her the gin and tonic earlier, that’s for sure. She’d have taken notice of this woman. She was incredibly sexy in that effortless way that made you want to hate her, but also had the power to make her knickers damp in two seconds flat. She was totally Clarke’s type, too--dark hair, toned, gorgeous without much effort, and a slight air of arrogance that made her skin tingle in the best of ways. Fuck. 

“Something like that,” Clarke said, opting to go the coy route. It usually worked for her. She finished the last of her drink and indicated her desire for another. The bartender set aside the glass she was drying and grabbed Clarke’s empty glass, setting it aside before she went to make another. 

“On the house,” the bartender said as she set the drink in front of Clarke, waving away her credit card. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, but shrugged. “I never say no to a free drink,” she said, sipping from the glass. “Are you allowed to give away drinks?” 

The woman gave her a cocky grin. “I can do whatever I want.” The woman paused for a beat, looking Clarke up and down. “I own the place.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that so?” she asked, fully confident now that this woman was hitting on her. And Clarke wasn’t mad about it. At all. “Is that supposed to impress me?” She willingly took the woman’s bait. 

The woman grinned and leaned forward on the bartop, her biceps, left bare by the black ribbed knit tank top, showing their strength. “Why? Does it?” 

Clarke let her gaze sweep down the brunette’s front, wondering if she was just as suave in the bedroom. From the looks of her arms, she worked out a lot, which had her imagining being pinned against the wall by this woman as she fucked her hard and fast. She definitely looked like she knew how to please a woman, and she wasn’t shy in her interest. 

So, she figured, what the hell?

“Maybe,” she said, cocking her head to the side. “But it would impress me more if you show me that back room.” She indicated the doorway just to the right of the bar that had a sign that read ‘Employees Only’ on it. She hoped her meaning was clear. 

Apparently, it was. 

“Lincoln!” the woman called out without tearing her gaze away from Clarke. “Come cover the bar.” Shortly after, the man that had served Clarke earlier came out from the very back room Clarke had indicated carrying a heavy case of alcohol and nodded to his boss. 

“Got it, Commander.” 

Clarke shuddered at the name the guy--Lincoln, apparently--used for his boss. Commander. She liked that. She liked the implication. She wanted this woman to  _ command _ her, alright. All night. 

“You coming?” 

Clarke blinked, pulled from her thoughts of being  _ commanded _ , to see the woman giving her an amused grin. “Depends on you,” she said, but stood--carefully, of course--and followed. 

As soon as the door to the back room closed, the woman locked it and pushed Clarke’s back to it, hands flattened against the heavy wood on either side of her head. “If this isn’t what you want, tell me now.”

Clarke dropped her purse on the desk by the door and shook her head, her own hands coming up to tangle in the sides of the woman’s tank top, urging her closer. “No, this is exactly what I want.”

Then they were kissing, all hot and heavy with thrusting tongues and deep moans. The woman was licking into her mouth with a practiced ease that set Clarke’s blood pumping, her heart racing, and her center throbbing with renewed sexual aching. And all they’d done so far was kiss. But, fuck, this woman could  _ kiss _ . 

But she wasn’t here for just kissing. 

“Mmm, wait, lady, I have a specific request,” Clarke said, pulling back, breath uneven and ragged. 

“Lexa,” the woman said. 

“What?” 

“My name is Lexa, not ‘Lady.’”

Clarke chuckled. “Right, Lexa,” she said, liking the way the x sound felt rolling off her tongue. “And I’m Clarke. But my request. I have specific desires. I don’t want you to fuck my pussy.” 

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up. “No?” 

Clarke shook her head. “I’m an ass girl,” she said. “Think you can handle that?”

Lexa grinned and immediately dropped her hands to cup the generous globes of Clarke’s ass. “You want me to fuck your ass?” 

Clarke moaned at the thought. “God, yes. If you think I’m weird or perverted for that, tell me now so I can go find someone else.”

Lexa made a sound that was almost a growl. “No,” she said. “I find it incredibly sexy that you know what you want and ask for it. I’d love to give you what you want, Clarke.” 

“Good,” Clarke said. “I have everything you need in my purse.”

Lexa gave her a curious look. “And what do I need?” 

Clarke grinned and reached over to slide her purse closer and unzipped it. She pulled out her supplies--the strapon, dildo, lube, and sanitizing wipes. “This.” 

Lexa let out a laugh. “Fuck, you’re incredible. You walked in here with a  _ strapon _ in your purse? And huge tube of lube?” 

Clarke shrugged. “I know what I want. I have a plug in my ass, too.”

Lexa froze for half a second, then let out another laugh. “That’s why you got off the stool so carefully. Show me.” 

The commanding tone of Lexa’s voice sent a shiver through Clarke’s entire body. The thought of not immediately obeying didn’t even occur to her as she turned around to face the door and pulled up the skirt of her dress. She was wearing a thong, which she knew did nothing to hide the flared end of the plug still lodged deep in her ass. She bent slightly at the waist and spread her cheeks, showing off the jeweled end. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa groaned out, reaching out to palm Clarke’s ass. “Do you know how fucking sexy you are? Holding yourself open like that? I can’t wait to fuck this hole.” She moved her fingers to play with the end of the plug, pulling slightly, then pushing against it. 

Clarke gasped, then moaned in pleasure. “Shit, Lexa,” she said. “You gonna fuck me, or what?” 

“I’m definitely going to fuck you,” Lexa said. “But not with that.” She pointed to the strap on. 

“What?” Clarke said, confused. “Then with what? You have your own strap stashed here or something?” 

Lexa chuckled. “Something like that,” she said. Then she was unfastening her pants and lowering the zipper. Clarke’s eyes widened as she pushed the material down her legs, briefs, too, and revealed an impressive erection. Lexa’s hand wrapped around her large cock, already hard and dripping with precum. It was bigger than Clarke’s dildo, at least nine inches and definitely bigger than any other cock she’d fucked, pussy or ass, by a pretty decent margin. 

“Holy shit,” Clarke gasped. “You’re huge.” 

“Change your mind?” Lexa asked, pumping her cock a few more times. 

“God, no,” Clarke said, whimpering. “Just curious about how…?”

“I was born intersex,” Lexa said, shrugging. 

“Oh,” Clarke said. “Okay. Now fuck me.” 

Lexa pushed Clarke’s front more firmly against the door, causing Clarke to let out a groan of desire as she felt Lexa’s cock pressed firmly against her ass. “Let me be clear, baby girl,” Lexa growled into her ear. “I made the commands, not you. Who’s in charge here?” 

“You are,” Clarke said, feeling her arousal dripping down her inner thighs. 

“What was that?” Lexa quipped, giving her ass a solid spank. 

Clarke let out a sharp yelp, living for the slight pain the smack gave her. “You are, Commander.” 

“That’s right,” Lexa said, pushing her hips forward. The movement caused the plug to surge deeper, making Clarke whimper. “Now, let’s get these off,” Lexa continued, pushing at Clarke’s barely-there thong. She gladly stepped out of them when they landed at her feet. “Such a pretty little ass,” Lexa said, admiring the healthy globes with the plug nestled between them, a bright pink outline of her hand maring the otherwise flawless skin. 

“Lexa, please,” Clarke begged, needing to be fucked. 

“You want me to take this plug out and fuck your ass, baby girl?” 

“Yes,” Clarke cried out. 

“Or maybe I should leave it in and fuck this dripping cunt instead,” Lexa said, swiping her fingers through Clarke’s completely soaked lips. 

Clarke whimpered. She really wanted her ass fucked, but the idea of Lexa in her pussy while the plug was in her ass also held a great appeal. “Fuck, I don’t care where, just fuck me, please.” 

“Hmm,” Lexa hummed as she pushed two fingers inside Clarke’s entrance with ease from how wet she was. “As good as this would feel around my cock, I think I’ll stick with the original plan and fuck this greedly little hole instead.” She tugged at the plug with her free hand as she spoke. She didn’t let up on her grip until Clarke’s ass opened and the plug slid out with an audible pop. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, allowing the plug to drop to the floor. 

Clarke groaned in pleasure, knowing Lexa was watching her ass gape slightly, then start to close. “Lexa, please, fill me back up. I’m so empty.” 

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” Lexa said, reaching for the lube. “Shit. Did you bring any condoms? I don’t have any.” 

Clarke nodded. As much as she wanted to feel Lexa bare inside her, cumming inside her and the evidence of her repease oozing from her used asshole, she was also more than aware of how dangerous anal sex was when it came to STI’s, and she wasn’t about to have unprotected sex with a stranger. “In my bag,” she said. If Lexa wanted to continue past this tryst, she’d have to broach the subject of an STI screening. But for now, Lexa quickly found a condom and was rolling it on. Then she was flipping open the cap of the lube and slathering it along her thick cock. 

Clarke looked on in fascination as Lexa worked her cock, suddenly picturing dropping to her knees to take her in her mouth. She found herself wondering how much she could take before her gag reflex kicked in. She wondered what Lexa tasted like, what she felt like sliding against her tongue. 

But that would have to wait for another time.

Lexa reached for Clarke again and probed her puckered entrance with a well-lubed finger, quickly sliding it in with ease. She was still stretched from the plug, so the movement was easy and free from any discomfort. Feeling Lexa’s long finger--make that two fingers--in her ass made Clarke let out a whimper.

“So good,” Clarke said. 

“You’re so tight,” Lexa said, lips against her ear. “Even after the plug. Sure you can take me?”

Despite the fact that Lexa would be the biggest she’d ever taken, Clarke nodded without hesitation. “Yes,” she said. She needed it. “Please.” 

Lexa withdrew her fingers and replaced them with the tip of her well-lubed cock. “Here I come, baby girl.” She pressed forward, steadily and strong, until Clarke’s asshole opened for her, accepting two inches of her length in a single stroke. 

“Shit!” Clarke cried out, already feeling an orgasm fast approaching. “Fuck, you’re so big,” she moaned out. “So good.” 

Lexa stilled for a moment, letting Clarke get used to her girth. “Rub your clit for me,” she demanded, grabbing Clarke’s right hand and urging it to slide between her legs. 

But Clarke resisted, chuckling. She brought her other hand to replace her right. “Left-handed,” is all she said in response and began rubbing furiously at her clit. 

Lexa pushed forward another inch, then two, then three until she was only two inches shy of balls-deep. She was no stranger to this kind of sex. Not at all. In fact, she had a feeling her desires were more in line with Clarke’s than any of her ex-girlfriends. She’d had a few who detested even the thought of anal sex, and some who liked it okay, but only occasionally. One girl had loved it, but only allowed her to go about half way. No one had been able to take her entire nine and a half inches. But Clarke seemed to want more. “Can you take it all?” Lexa asked between gritted teeth, needing confirmation before continuing. 

Clarke nodded, almost desperately. “Yes, give me all of it, Lexa,” she practically begged. 

Lexa didn’t hesitate and pushed her hips forward until she was buried to the hilt, her balls resting against the heated center of Clarke’s pussy. Fuck, she could feel her wetness soaking her balls. 

Clarke felt Lexa slide all the way in and immediately felt her orgasm crash over her at the knowledge that Lexa was deeper than anyone or any toy had ever been. That knowledge sent wave after wave of pleasure radiating throughout her entire body as she gasped and let out sounds that would likely embarrass her if she’d been aware of them. 

Behind her, Lexa felt Clarke’s ass clenching her tight as she came and willed herself to not follow suit. Not yet. She wanted this to last longer. She wanted to give Clarke’s ass a proper, raw fucking. She couldn’t do that if she came as soon as she buried herself inside! 

She barely managed to hold back as Clarke’s orgasm pulsed, then began to pass. It was then that she began to pull out, then push back in, giving Clarke time to adjust to the new feeling before she sped up. Quickly, her thrusts gained momentum until she was pistoning her hips like a wild-woman, her cock driving deep and hard into Clarke in a steady, but not sloppy, pace. 

Clarke felt another orgasm building as Lexa fucked her hard, giving her exactly what she needed. She didn’t even have to tell her how she wanted it. Lexa just  _ knew _ . She knew how to angle her hips and exactly how hard to thrust. Hard enough so she’d feel it the following day, but not so hard that it hurt beyond a pleasurable pain. 

“Oh fuck!” Clarke cried out, uncaring about keeping her voice low. She didn’t even think about the fact that the only thing separating them from the patrons of the bar was a door of questionable solidness. Even if she had thought about it, she wouldn’t have cared. “God you feel so good. Fuck me. Fuck my ass!” 

Lexa’s hands reached around her to roughly palm her breasts, growing when she realized that Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra. She pinched her nipples with enough pressure to cause Clarke to gasp in pleasure-pain. “You like that, baby girl? You like my cock in your ass? Fucking it hard?”

“Yes,” Clarke groaned out. “So good. I wish you could cum inside me.”

Lexa hissed at the thought, at the image of her cum leaking out of Clarke’s ass. “Me, too,” she said. “Maybe another time. I’d love to see my cum dripping from your used hole. Would you like that?”

Clarke let out a loud, low grown-slash-growl at Lexa’s dirty talk. “Yes,” she panted, whimpering when Lexa pinched her nipples even harder. Fuck, this woman really knew how to push all her erotic buttons. She slid three fingers into her dripping cunt and began to fuck herself in time with Lexa’s thrusts. She could feel Lexa’s thickness along the back wall of her pussy, stroking in and out of her ass at a brutally pleasurable pace. She needed to come again. Quickly. She brought her thumb up to rub at her swollen clit even as her three fingers continued to thrust into her own cunt, pressing against her g-spot. 

Behind her, Lexa’s hips picked up a little speed, just enough to send Clarke into another orgasm that was even stronger than her first. This time, her cry of ecstasy was definitely loud enough that someone had to hear, if even only the bartender. But that only served to intensify Clarke’s orgasm. “Fuck!” she cried out, knowing what was coming. Literally. She kept thrusting with her fingers, pressing that magical place on the front wall of her cunt until her orgasm intensified even more and a jet of clear, viscous fluid was pouring out of her around her fingers. She couldn’t stop it if she wanted to--not that she wanted to, anyway. She couldn’t bring herself to care that she was literally squirting on the floor of a bar’s back room while the bar’s owner--a complete stranger--was still fucking her ass with wild abandon as she too came on a long, low groan. Clarke could feel Lexa’s cock twitch inside her as Lexa came into the condom. She hated that condom now more than ever, wishing Lexa was filling her with her cum instead of the latex. 

And she hated the condom even more when Lexa had to almost immediately dislodge herself from Clarke’s ass before she softened enough to allow the latex to slip off. Clarke slumped forward against the door as she watched Lexa tie off the end of the annoying little fucker and then deposit it in a small trash can nearby. 

“I wasn’t planning to mop the floor today, but I guess I have to now,” Lexa said with a smug grin on her face as she tucked herself back into her briefs and zipped the fly of her jeans. 

Clarke huffed, both annoyed and amused by Lexa’s smug attitude. She stood up straight and allowed her dress to fall back around her hips. She looked down at the floor and was suddenly glad it was wood (or that vinyl that just looked like wood) rather than carpet. She stepped over the puddle she’d left on the ground, bent to pick up her discarded thong, and turned to face Lexa. She shrugged. “Sorry?” She did her best to look sheepish, but Lexa wasn’t buying it. 

“Uh, huh,” Lexa said. “I’m sure you are. There’s a bathroom through there if you want to clean up.” She pointed at the door at the back of the room. 

Clarke nodded, grateful that she wouldn’t have to make use of the public bathroom to clean up. She hadn’t thought about that in the heat of the moment, and she didn’t relish the idea of riding back in an Uber while smelling of sex--rough anal sex at that--without doing so. 

In the single-stall bathroom, Clarke quickly cleaned herself and the anal plug before slipping her thong back into place and stepping out of the room. Lexa was gone, the puddle on the floor mysteriously also having disappeared. Clarke spied the mop and bucket nearby, hastily leaning against a wall. She looked around, wondering where Lexa had gone to, but didn’t see her. She knit her brow in confusion. She hadn’t been expecting a romantic goodbye or anything, but she did expect at least a ‘see you later.’ 

She sighed and moved to grab her purse. She replaced her items inside and was about to leave when she saw the paper on the desk. On it was a hastily scribbled note. 

_ Lincoln got slammed with customers and I had to go help out.  _

_ I’d really like to see you again. _

Below those words was a phone number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke invites Lexa to her apartment for a round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of positive feedback on the first chapter! I decided to add a second chapter to thank you all. Enjoy the continuation of filth, my lovelies. ;)

Clarke decided on a ponytail. It would keep her hair out of her face, which was perfect for her plans. 

See, she only had one regret from her romp with the sexy as fuck bartender two nights ago. She didn’t regret allowing Lexa to fuck her ass in public or texting her the next day. No, the only thing she regretted was not taking that magnificent cock in her mouth and torturing Lexa with her oral skills until she was begging for mercy. 

Tonight she was going to fix that regret. 

Lexa was due to arrive in ten minutes and Clarke was more than ready. She ensured she had quick access to the STI screening results she’d picked up that afternoon stating she was free from all infections, eagerly anticipating the implications. Lexa had already sent her a photo of her own results—all clear. Tonight, no condoms were needed. 

Clarke let out a small moan at the thought of Lexa cumming inside her, pussy or ass she didn’t care. Both? Both was good. 

She bit her lower lip and pressed her thighs together at the mental image of Lexa’s cum seeping out of both her used holes, running down her inner thighs. 

_ Fuck!  _

Lexa wasn’t even there and she was making Clarke’s panties wetter than most others. 

Lexa was different. Even in the two days since they met, Clarke knew that. Their texts since their hookup in Lexa’s office had been flirty and mostly containing sexual innuendo or straight up sexting, but there was more laced in Lexa’s messages. She always checked for Clarke’s consent before sending anything rated X or overly sexual. No one had ever asked if it was okay to send her a dick pic. But Lexa did. 

A knock startled Clarke out of her thoughts. She checked the clock and chuckled. Of course Lexa was prompt—three minutes early, in fact. She definitely seemed the type to never be late. She opened the door and had to stop herself from melting into a puddle at the sight of Lexa standing in the hallway. Fuck, this woman was gorgeous. She wore an outfit similar to the other night—jeans and a semi-tight tank top that showed off her strong arms. And it did things to Clarke. Sexy things. 

“Hey,” Clarke said, swallowing against her suddenly dry mouth. 

Lexa smirked. “Hey,” she repeated, looking Clarke up and down. She’d gone for the easy access again, not wanting to have to waste time with tight pants and constricting clothing. So she’d opted for another dress, this one falling to mid-thigh and loose. Beneath, all she wore was a barely there pair of lacy thong panties. She’d foregone the anal plug this time, knowing from their texting conversations that Lexa enjoyed the prep work leading up to the act of anal sex. So she hadn’t done anything more than prep with a quick enema to ensure cleanliness. 

That was another thing that made Lexa different from a lot of her past sexual partners. Lexa seemed to have the same healthy appetite for anal sex and other acts on the kinkier side. And they shared many of the same hard limits, such and scat and blood play, humiliation and slave kinks, and foot fetish. And they shared many curiosities about links they’d never tried—watersports, fisting, and exhibitionism to name just a few. 

As Lexa entered the apartment and Clarke closed and locked the door, she was grateful Raven was out of town for the break, off at three week internship at NASA in Houston. So she didn’t have to worry about her roommate and best friend walking in on them. Which was really good because apparently Lexa wanted to get right to business given the way she immediately pressed Clarke to the wall and kissed her hard. Not that Clarke was complaining. At all. 

Clarke moaned and threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair, tangling them in the luscious locs as she held her close. Lexa pressed her entire front to Clarke’s, wedging her thigh between hers to press against her already heated pussy. Clarke gasped and immediately began to rock her hips, already needing relief. 

Lexa chuckled and reached down to grip Clarke’s hips and hold them still. “Patience,” she said against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke whimpered. “Don’t have any,” she breathed out. 

Lexa stepped back, much to Clarke’s dismay, and tugged at Clarke’s hand. “Where’s your bedroom?” 

Clarke took the lead, pulling Lexa down the short hallway and towards her door. Once inside, Lexa roughly pushed Clarke onto her hastily made bed and covered her with her body, kissing her deeply once again, hips pressed between Clarke’s spread thighs. Her hand tugged at the hem of Clarke’s dress. 

Clarke let out a loud groan of pleasure and widened her legs even more, giving Lexa plenty of room and undeniable permission. Lexa’s hand quickly reached the thin waistband of Clarke’s panties and she began to tug, pausing to give Clarke time to object. 

As if. 

Clarke lifted her hips and reached down with her own hand to tug at the opposite side. She needed the offending scrap of lace off. Now. 

Lexa let out a laugh at Clarke’s eagerness and sat back on her knees, pulling at the lace. She tugged it down and off, freeing her. She tossed it aside as she took in the sight of Clarke before her. Clarke realized how wanton she must look—sprawled on her back, arms akimbo, legs spread as far as she could and her dress hiked around her waist. She could feel the cool air of the room against her heated, soaked cunt, causing her to shiver a bit. Lexa licked her lips, eyes zeroing in on her completely bare pussy. 

“I hated that I never got to taste you the other night,” Lexa said as she ran a finger through Clarke’s lips before flicking across her swollen clit. 

Clarke gasped, hips pressing forward. “Then do something about that,” she said, voice breathy and hoarse with arousal, “and eat my pussy.” 

And Lexa did. Lexa dove in with a voracious hunger for Clarke’s cunt, licking and sucking until Clarke was a whimpering, quivering mess beneath her. And only then did she lap at Clarke’s clit and slide three fingers into her dripping entrance, pressing repeatedly against her front wall, until Clarke was crying out with an orgasm so intense that her thighs shook and every muscle in her body seemed to spasm at once. 

Lexa never stopped. She continued her assault of Clarke’s clit with her tongue, her fingers never ceasing their come hither motion against that oh so delicious spot inside her. Clarke’s never been shy about being multiorgasmic, but this was a whole new level. She’d never experienced two orgasms that strong within minutes of one another. But she had a feeling that was about to change. As soon as she felt her muscles relax from the first orgasm, Lexa increased her efforts. Clarke only had a few seconds to bask in her post-orgasm bliss before she was being tossed head first into a second one. 

“Fuck!” Clarke called out, her thighs clamping closed on either side of Lexa’s head. But Lexa didn’t seem to mind. She never stopped, stroking Clarke through her second orgasm. 

“Oh, god, no more, I can’t,” Clarke panted once she was coherent enough to push at Lexa’s head. “Please,” she gasped. 

Lexa chuckled—actually fucking chuckled—and pulled away, slowly allowing her fingers to slide out of Clarke’s still-twitching pussy. Clarke inhaled sharply at the action, both appreciating the now empty feeling she had and also desperately craving more. Fuck. What was this woman doing to her? She’d craved sex before, of course she had. But never like this. She’d never felt such a strong desperation to be fucked. 

She watched as Lexa stood and tugged off her tank top, leaving her upper half in a black Calvin Klein sports bra that did nothing to hide her pebbles nipples and everything to enhance the strength of her abs. Holy fuck, this woman was cut. Not grotesquely so, but just enough definition in her abs to make Clarke wonder if she could bounce a quarter off of them. Her jeans, now unfastened, dipped low on her hips. Clarke could make out a slight V-cut and it made her mouth water. 

Clarke sat up and tugged off her own dress, needing to feel Lexa’s nakedness on her own. When she tossed it aside, she saw that Lexa had kicked off her shoes and socks and was pushing her jeans down long, toned legs. She made the usually awkward act of undressing oneself look smooth and elegant. 

Clarke couldn’t help but zero in on the bulge beneath the matching pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, her hard cock tenting the fabric. She reached out and tugged at Lexa’s hips, silently ordering her to come closer until she was standing right in front of where Clarke was perched on the side of the bed. 

“I want to suck your cock,” Clarke said, not seeing the point in being coy. She knew what she wanted. 

She began tugging at the sides of Lexa’s underwear, needing it off. Lexa helped, and together they rid her of the fabric. Clarke licked her lips in anticipation when Lexa’s cock spring free, bobbing just a few inches in front of her face. She really took the time to study it now, even as she wrapped her hand around the hard flesh. She was long, at least nine and a half inches of smooth hardness that had a slight upwards curve. And she was thick, Clarke unable to make the tip of her thumb meet the tips of her other fingers as her hand began to softly pump. She was uncut and already leaking precum. Clarke watched as a drop began to slide down the mushroom head towards her hand. She leaned in before it met her hand and licked it up, rolling her tongue around the bulbous head. 

Lexa gasped and gripped Clarke’s ponytail. Not too hard, but enough to cause Clarke to drip with even more arousal. 

Lexa tasted salty and slightly bitter (in a good way), but also a bit sweet. Like she ate a lot of fruits. Clarke wanted more. 

She closed her mouth around the entire head of Lexa’s cock and sucked softly. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive slit at the very tip, teasing. The hand on her ponytail gripped tighter, and Clarke was living for it. She sank her mouth down as far on Lexa’s cock as she could before her gag reflex kicked in. She only managed to get about half of the shaft in her mouth, her hand gripping the base. If they continued this beyond a few hookups, she was determined to get more of her down her throat. All of her, even. But for now, she settled on what she could manage and was determine to make it one of the best damn blowjobs Lexa had ever experienced. 

Lexa was panting above her, her hips having trouble staying still. “Fuck, Clarke,” she gasped when Clarke’s free hand came up to massage her balls. Clarke marveled at how smooth the skin was all around Lexa’s pelvic region and briefly wondered if she waxed or shaved. Whatever she did, Clarke ether enjoyed the smooth feel and couldn’t wait to feel her sliding into her again. That thought made her pussy clench in anticipation and she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to seek relief from the new wave of arousal. Having Lexa’s cock in her mouth, listening to her grunts and moans of pleasure as Clarke’s mouth and tongue worked really set her off. 

Clakre could feel Lexa getting close and amped up her efforts. Lexa gasped as she sucked at the head of her cock and licked with renewed energy. 

“Shit, Clarke,” Lexa panted. “Fuck. I’m about to cum.” She said it as a warning to Clarke, but Clarke took it as an invitation and kept going. Clarke felt Lexa’s balls tighten and her shaft twitch, then she was letting out a sharp cry as she came in Clarke’s mouth. Clarke never stopped, eagerly swallowing everything Lexa had to give her. And she gave a lot. Clarke was no stranger to blowjobs, but she’d never had trouble swallowing every drop. Until now. Lexa came so much that she struggled to keep up with the volume, several drops escaping her mouth to roll down her chin and neck. For some reason, that set Clarke off even more and she nearly came again without any stimulation other than Lexa’s cock in her mouth. 

Holy shit. 

Lexa gave one last gasp and pulled back, collapsing next to Clarke on the bed. “Anyone ever tell you,” she said between breaths, “that you’re really good at that?” 

Clarke smirked and wiped her mouth and chin, licking the rest of Lexa’s cum from her fingers. “A few,” she said. She wrapped her hand around Lexa’s semi-soft dick and pumped. She watched in fascination as Lexa almost immediately became hard again. “You’re still hard,” she said. 

Lexa just grinned up at her. “I have a really short recovery time,” she said. She moved her hips in time with Clarke’s hand. 

“Works for me,” Clarke said. Then she unceremoniously straddled Lexa’s waist and wasted no time in literally mounting her. She hissed as Lexa’s cock slid deep into her pussy, reaching new depths. “Shit,” she gasped. 

Lexa was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and grasped Clarke’s hips. “Jesus, Clarke,” she gasped. “Give a girl a warning.” But she was smiling. 

Clarke laughed. “Where’s the fun in that?” she asked, already bouncing up and down on Lexa’s cock. Every stroke, Lexa hit against her cervix and caused her breath to hitch in pleasure. Fuck, she was so deep. She leaned back and braced her hands on Lexa’s strong upper thighs behind her, causing the head of Lexa’s cock to brush against her g-spot with each stroke. 

“Take this off,” Lexa ordered, reaching up to push at the straps of Clarke’s bra. Clarke reached up with one hand to undo the clasp and let the garment fall off to the side, freeing her tits to Lexa’s wantering hands. 

“Pinch my nipples,” Clarke demanded. She liked it rough. 

“Gladly,” Lexa grunted, obeying Clarke’s command. She palmed both ample mounds and took each rock hard peak between her thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting the turgid tips. Clarke gasped and moved quicker, feeling her third orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Fuck, Lexa, harder,” she said. She was sure if she meant harder thrusts or harder on her nipples, but Lexa did both. Clarke threw her head back in ecstasy. Then she felt wet heat around her left nipple and, oh fuck! Lexa was sucking at the peak. Hard. Then she was biting, not enough to cause more than a slight pleasurable pain, but hard enough to push Clarke over the edge. 

“Oh, god, I’m cumming,” Clarke cried out, hands gripping Lexa’s thighs hard as she came, her core tightening and warmth engulfing her entire body. 

She had no time to recover once her orgasm passed before Lexa was rolling her onto her back and drilling into her with even more force. 

“Fuck, babygirl, you’re so fucking sexy,” Lexa growled out, hips moving at a brutal pace. 

Clarke nearly passed out at the pleasure still rolling though her body, but managed to hold onto consciousness. She wanted to feel Lexa cum. “You are,” Clarke gasped, bringing her knees up so Lexa could go even deeper. 

Lexa hooked her arms beneath Clarke’s knees and her thrusts became jerky as she grit her teeth. “I’m about to cum,” she said. 

“Yes, baby,” Clarke groaned out, wanting it all. “Cum inside me.”

“Gonna fill you with my cum,” Lexa panted. “You ready for it?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Clarke canted with each thrust. “Cum for me, baby.”

Then Lexa was gasping and Clarke could feel her cock twitching inside her, filling her with a large amount of her cum. Holy shit, she could  _ feel it all _ inside her, triggering another orgasm, albeit this one less intense than the last. But she couldn’t even remember the last time she came four times in one night, let alone in the span of half an hour. 

She blacked out. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I know I’m good, but I’ve never had a girl lose consciousness on me.” 

Clarke laughed. “Well, I’ve never blacked out, so you did something right.” They’d moved to lay back against the pillows once Clarke had regained consciousness. She’d only been out for a few seconds, but it was enough to shake Lexa. Clarke smiled at Lexa. “I’m fine,” she said. “I’ve never cum four times in that short a time, so I was just overwhelmed.” 

Lexa looked equal parts pleased with herself and worried. It was adorable. 

Clarke sighed and leaned in to kiss Lexa. “Really,” she said. “I just need some water and time to recover. I’m good as new now.” Thank god she was always one to keep a Hydro Flask full of water with her everywhere she went so there’d been water within on her nightstand. 

Lexa seemed to finally accept that she was okay and kissed her again, this time deepening it. Clarke wasn’t sure when Lexa had lost her sports bra, but she became acutely aware that they were now both fully naked when Lexa’s smaller but no less incredible breasts pressed against her own. She hummed into the kiss and eagerly opened her mouth when Lexa’s tongue demanded entry. They kissed for several minutes, movingly silently on the sheets as they both became aroused again. 

Clarke could feel the evidence of Lexa’s earlier orgams between her legs, leaking out of her pussy. She attempted to close her legs to keep it inside, but Lexa’s knees planted between her thighs prevented her from doing so. She chuckled into the kiss. 

“What?” Lexa asked, pulling back slightly. 

Clarke smirked. “I can feel you trickling out of me,” she said. “It’s both sexy and tickles.” 

Lexa grinned and slid down Clarke’s body, settling her shoulders between her thighs. “God, that is sexy,” she said, and Clarke knew she was taking in the sight of her pussy dripping with her own arousal and Lexa’s cum. She pushed slightly, forcing a bit more out of her cunt. Lexa swore and reached up with two fingers, swiping at their combined fluids. She pushed inside her slightly, causing Clarke to gasp. “Turn over,” Lexa said, pulling back to allow Clarke room. Clarke did, settling on her stomach with anticipation. She had a feeling where this was going.

“Should I get on my knees?” she asked, hopeful.

Lexa grinned. “Yes,” she said, “shoulders on the bed.” 

Clarked moved into that position, her ass now in the air and presented for Lexa. 

“Holy shit, you’re so sexy like this,” Lexa marveled, using her hands to spread Clarke’s buttcheeks. 

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed. “You can take pictures if you want,” she said. “As long as my face isn’t in them.” She wasn’t sure why she was okay with Lexa taking pictures. She’d never allowed anyone to do so. But for some reason, she inexplicably trusted Lexa. Was it dangerous? Probably. But she got off on that danger. 

Lexa looked surprised, but was already reaching for her phone on the nightstand. “No faces,” she repeated. “Got it. Spread your cheeks for me, baby girl.” Clarke did just that, reaching back with both hands to spread her own asscheeks, exposing both her asshole and used pussy to Lexa’s phone camera. She heard Lexa inhale sharply, then swear under her breath. 

“Let me see,” Clarke said when Lexa placed her phone to the side. Lexa slid the device, still unlocked, towards Clarke. Clarke gasped at the explicit photo on the screen, her own ass and cunt on full display. She could clearly see the cum leaking out of her pussy, dripping down her thighs.  _ Holy shit _ . 

She was barely able to appreciate the photo when Lexa’s fingers were back at her pussy, two pushing inside. Clarke gasped, then let out a deep moan of pleasure. She didn’t have to wait long until Lexa was pulling out of her cunt and circling her asshole with her index finger, using her own cum as lube. It wouldn’t be enough lube for her cock, but for her fingers it was plenty. She slid her index finger fully inside, then back out to push in again, fucking her ass. 

“More,” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa complied, sinking her middle finger in with her index finger. She worked at her ass, slowly opening her up with the two fingers. When she was ready for a third finger, Lexa needed to add actual lube into the mix, so she asked Clarke where it was. 

“Nightstand drawer,” Clarke said, indicating the piece of furniture. 

Lexa leaned over, two fingers still firmly planted in Clarke’s asshole, and opened the drawer. She wasn’t at all surprised to see the array of toys in the drawer from anal plugs to bullet vibrators and even what appeared to be nipple clamps. She’d have to ask about that later, but for now she settled on grabbing the bottle of lube and quickly flipping open the cap to squeeze some out onto her fingers. It wasn’t long before she was three fingers deep in Clarke’s ass.

Clarke gasped and groaned and whimpered as Lexa’s fingers prepared her ass for her cock. She was definitely thorough, which Clarke appreciated, but she was also nearly to the point of begging. Lexa seemed to recognize her need and used her freehand to slather the lube on her cock before pulling her fingers out of her. “Ready, baby girl?”

Clarke nodded and hissed. “God, yes,” she said. “Fuck my ass, Daddy.” 

Those words seemed to light a fire under Lexa. She growled and pressed the head of her cock to Clarke’s ass and pressed forward without hesitation. She wasn’t gentle, which Clarke loved, and was half-seated in one swift move. 

“Ahh!” Clarke gasped out, nearly cumming at just that move. “Fuck, yes, Daddy. More. Fuck me.” 

Lexa began to thrust, slow at first, but quickly gained momentum until she was fucking Clarke’s ass with her entire length at a brutal pace. She slammed into Clarke with a force that would make most women cry out in pain, but Clarke demanded that she keep going. 

“Oh, god, don’t stop!” Clarke practically yelled, loving the rough manner in which Lexa was fucking her ass. She’d never had it so good; no one had been able to fully meet her deepest desires to be brutally  _ fucked _ in the ass, hard and unrelenting. Lexa was doing just that, fucking her so hard and so deep that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk the next day, and she didn’t care. She needed this. She needed to be used and sodomized, fucked harder than ever before. “Fuck my ass, fuck my ass,” she repeaded over and over as Lexa thrust in and out. “I’m cumming!” 

Clarke’s orgasm snuck up on her, surprising her. She’d never cum during anal sex without touching her clit, but she hadn’t even moved to do so, neither had Lexa. But she was cumming. And, holy shit, she was cumming  _ hard _ . She cried out, uncaring if anyone could hear them with the crappy thinness of the apartment complex’s walls. 

“Me, too,” Lexa gasped. “I’m cumming.” 

“Cum in me,” Clarke said, even through her orgasm. “Cum in my ass, Daddy.” 

“Fuck!” Lexa called out, then she was cumming, this time sending spurt after spurt of cum into Clarke’s ass. 

Clarke cried out again at the sheer amount of cum she could feel being sent deep into her bowels, Lexa’s cock literally twitching inside her ass. It prolonged and intensified her own orgasm, to the point where she was sure she was about to black out again. But she didn’t and all too soon, she was collapsing onto the bed, Lexa falling with her still deep inside her ass. Lexa barely managed to catch herself on her hand to keep from squishing Clarke. 

“Holy shit,” Lexa groaned out, panting hard post-orgasm. 

“I know,” Clarke said, equally out of breath. “That was incredible.” 

Lexa nuzzled her face in the back of Clarke’s neck. “It was,” she agreed. “So good.” She shifted her hips to find a more comfortable position. 

“Don’t pull out,” Clarke said, tightening her muscles around Lexa’s cock. “Not yet.” 

“I’m not, baby girl,” Lexa said. She rolled onto her side, taking Clarke with her so that they remained connected even as her cock started to soften. They lay like that for several minutes, each trying to catch their breath. Soon, Lexa was forced to pull out and she grabbed her phone again. “I should have taken pictures while I was inside you,” she said. “I got distracted.”

Clarked chuckled and moved back onto her knees to give Lexa a good view. “Next time,” she said. She waited as Lexa took the photos, spreading her own cheeks once more. 

Lexa finally set her phone aside and Clarke grabbed it to look at the photos again, gasping at what she saw. Her own used ass gaping open and leaking Lexa’s cum. Holy shit, that was incredible to see. 

“I want to keep it inside me,” Clarke said. 

Lexa grinned at her. “You can,” she said, reaching to the drawer once more. She grabbed a mid-sized anal plug and held it up to show Clarke. “And we can go get something to eat. Since you have an affinity for wearing these in public.” She actually fucking  _ winked _ . 

Clarke groaned, remembering how she’d been wearing a plug, though a slightly larger one, when first meeting Lexa. “I’ve never worn one after getting fucked,” she said, curious. 

“But you’re going to now, aren’t you baby girl?” Lexa lubed up the plug. 

Clarke whimpered at the pet name, knowing it was Lexa’s way of telling her she was in charge. “Yes, Daddy,” she said obediently. She spread her cheeks. “Put it in, Daddy.” 

Lexa slowly slid the cool metal plug into her, letting her get used to it. It wasn’t any thicker than Lexa’s cock, so she knew she could take it easily. But she still felt full. Clarke’s asshole closed around the largest part, holding it securely within her. Lexa tapped the end a few times, testing its security and causing Clarke to gasp. “Now you can hold it in you all night.” She leaned in to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Maybe I’ll fuck you again later and put it back, making you hold two loads. Maybe three? How would you like that?” 

Clarke whimpered at the thought, her pussy weeping with arousal. “Yes, Daddy,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. “I’d really like that.” She wondered how many of Lexa’s loads she could hold before tapping out, and she planned to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always looking for new ideas, so feel free to prompt me in a comment here, either as another chapter of this fic or a new fic altogether. A list of kinks I'll write are included on my profile here, or feel free to request something I haven't listed--I may have just forgotten to list it! Feel free to be as explicit and raunchy in your requests as you like. I'm not squeamish and there's not much I won't write (I do have some hard limits, but not many.), so request away... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all. This is just a quick little interlude while I work out more plans for this story. I had originally planned on this being just a one-shot, but then I posted a second, and now third, chapter, so I think I'll keep it going. I like using it as a way to write about kinks not normally explored in the Clexa fandom, so please be aware that there may be topics that some do not like, but hopefully you can find a chapter or two that suits you. From here on out, I will list any kinks that could potentially be a turn-off or triggering at the start of each chapter as a warning. I will not be including any "kinks" that involve underaged participants or noncon/dubcon (neither of which are kinks to me). 
> 
> I do plan on including some plot as this continues, but it will still largely be smut. :) 
> 
> CHAPTER 3 KINKS: hair pulling, cum kink, piss kink (mentioned)

Clarke became aware of the heat of another body moving subtly behind her as she slowly regained consciousness. She let out a soft groan as something hard and demanding attention pressed into her backside, sliding between her cheeks ever so slightly. A hand gave her breast a soft squeeze.

Clarke blinked the sleep away from her eyes as she became aware of her surroundings. Lexa. Lexa was behind her, spooning her, and she definitely had some morning wood. 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder, then grinned. And she was still asleep. She must be dreaming. Clarke chuckled and began to rock her hips in time with Lexa’s movements, her arousal already beginning to grow. They hadn’t discussed Lexa staying the night, but Clarke was certainly glad she had. They’d both fallen asleep after exhaustion won out over their mutual desires, barely having the mental capacity to hastily clean themselves and brush their teeth before knocking out. When Clarke had led Lexa to her bed and curled into her as she fell asleep, Lexa hadn’t offered any protest and had curled right back. 

Now it was morning and Lexa was rock hard behind her. Clarke wavered between reaching back and jerking her off, maybe using her mouth a bit, until Lexa awoke and just waking her up now. She decided on the latter this time since they had never discussed waking the other up with sexual favors--consent and all that. She’d have to bring that up later since she would love to wake Lexa up with a blowjob. Then she thought of Lexa waking her up by eating her pussy and her arousal immediately spiked. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, needing relief soon. 

Lexa grunted softly behind her, but didn’t open her eyes. 

“Lexa, wake up,” Clarke urged, reaching back and squeezing Lexa’s bare hip. 

“So fucking good,” Lexa mumured, hips rocking harder, her hand gripping Clarke’s breast even tighter. 

Clarke gasped at the rough hold on her breast, savoring the feel. Fuck, that was incredible. But she wanted Lexa awake to do that some more. “Lexa!” she cried out, louder this time. 

Lexa woke with a start behind her, tensing as she realized where she was. “Fuck,” she gasped. “I’m so sorry, Clarke,” she said, immediately snatching away her hand and moving her hips back. 

“Nooo!” Clarke protested, grabbing Lexa’s hand to bring it back to her chest and pressing her hips back. “Don’t stop,” she rushed out. 

“Clarke,” Lexa hesitated, still in a daze from being started out of a very erotic, very explicit dream. 

“Please,” Clarke begged. “Make me cum.”

Lexa didn’t have to be asked twice. She rolled Clarke onto her stomach and pinned her hands above her head as she began to rock her hips against Clarke’s magnificent ass. 

“Hmm, yes,” Clarke hummed, pressing her hips against the sheets that had bundled beneath her in the night. She could just barely rub her clit to them and it was creating a delicious friction. “More,” she demanded. 

Lexa complied, forcing Clarke’s thighs to part and make way for Lexa’s hips. She gripped her shaft in one hand and tested Clarke’s readiness with the other, chuckling when her fingertips were immediately drenched as she slid them through Clarke’s cunt. “So wet for me,” Lexa said as she replaced her fingers with the head of her cock. She slid tip back and forth a few times, grazing over Clarke’s clit and teasing her entrance before pushing inside and fully sheathing herself in one long, hard thrust. 

Clarke let out a noise that was a mix of a howl and groan. She was so full, Lexa was so big inside her that is almost hurt in the most pleasurable of ways. Their position only made it a tighter fit, and she gripped the sheets in her hands as she gasped and urged Lexa to move. “Oh, shit, fuck me, Lexa. Please.” 

Lexa moved, forgoing any pretense of starting slow and building it up. Instead, she thrust fast and hard right from the start, knowing that they both needed this release. She braced herself on one hand while using her other to thread through Clarke’s hair and pull. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to have Clarke gasping and mewling with overwhelming pleasure. 

“God, yes, Lex,” Clarke gasped, pressing her hips back to meet Lexa’s powerful thrusts. “Harder,” she said. “I’m gonna cum.” Her voice was raspy from both sleep and her arousal, and it spurred Lexa on even more. “You gonna cum inside me, Daddy?” 

Lexa grunted, gripping Clarke’s hair even tighter. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Lexa gasped, feeling her orgasm impending. “You want me to cum inside you, fill you up?”

“God, yes,” Clarke gasped, “I need you.” 

“Are you gonna cum for me, too, baby girl?” Lexa panted, so close to the brink. 

“Uh huh,” Clarke moaned, fingers tightening in the sheets as she felt herself start to climax. “Oh, fuck, I’m cumming!” she cried out, bucking her hips back into Lexa’s. “Oh, god, please cum, Daddy. Cum in me now.” 

Lexa gave a few more short, powerful thrusts. Then she was gasping for air and cursing aloud as she came, spilling into Clarke’s clenching pussy. “Shit, Clarke,” she gasped. 

Clarke moaned loudly. She might have been embarrassed by the pure pornographic sound of her moan had she not been so overcome with desire and arousal as Lexa’s cum painted her walls and cervix. She’d always liked the feeling of her past partners cumming inside her (though, there had only been a handful of those she’d allowed to do so and only after being tested), but this was a whole new high. Her cum kink was definitely heightened with Lexa, and she wondered how far it would go. 

Lexa collapsed on top of her, cock still buried deep inside her. “What a way to wake up,” Lexa murmured against her shoulder. 

Clarke hummed in agreement. “ _ Best _ way to wake up, you mean,” she sighed. 

“I won’t argue with that,” Lexa said. She moved to pull out of Clarke, who whimpered in both protest and slight pain (the good kind), but didn’t stop her.

“Hmm, what are you doing?” Clarke asked as Lexa urged Clarke to roll over and positioned her shoulders between Clarke’s thighs. 

“Gotta clean you up,” Lexa said, spreading Clarke’s pussy lips and admiring her work. Their combined fluids dribbled out of Clarke, and she gathered a bit on her fingers. Then she looked Clarke right in the eye as she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa grinned and leaned down to gather more fluids on her tongue directly from the source, causing Clarke to gasp again and let out a groan as Lexa’s tongue pressed into her. She reached as deep as she could and tasted them both. Then she moved up to press her lips against Clarke’s and share. Clarke eagerly opened her mouth and accepted Lexa’s tongue, greedily tasting them both on Lexa’s tongue. They kissed for several minutes until it was too much to ignore their already recovering desires. 

“Shit,” Clarke gasped as Lexa returned her face between her legs. “What the hell do you do to me? It’s never been  _ this _ hard to sate my libido before.” She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s sleep-wild hair. 

Lexa hummed, the vibrations against Clarke’s clit making her twitch with excitement. “I feel the same, baby girl,” Lexa said, pulling back slightly to look up at Clarke. 

God, she was so fucking sexy, Clarke thought. At the moment, her entire chin and lips were shiny with Clarke’s arousal, her hair was tousled and sexier than ever, and her eyes were dark with desire. “Eat me,” she demanded. 

Lexa laughed and returned to her task. She pressed Clarke’s thighs as far apart as possible and stared. “Push some out, baby,” she requested. 

Clarke pushed a bit, then giggled. “I can’t. I have to pee.” While they both had expressed curiosity in watersports, now was not the time to explore that particular kink. 

Lexa let out a chuckle and pressed a hand to Clarke’s abdomen, teasing as she put pressure on her bladder. “Oh, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped, urging Lexa’s hand away. “If you make me piss on you, it’s not my fault and you’re cleaning it up.”

Lexa let out a loud laugh and moved her hand. She’d wanted to tease her, not make her actually pee. “Are you okay for me to do this?” She returned her mouth to Clarke’s clit and flicked it with her tongue. 

“Shit, yes,” Clarke gasped, nodding furiously. “Don’t stop.” 

Lexa didn’t, continuing to flick her tongue in a way she knew would have Clarke cumming quick and hard. 

And she was right. In less than a minute, Clarke was crying out as she came undone against Lexa’s tongue. Her entire body tensed and shook, and then she was letting out a sharp squeal and pushing Lexa away. She clenched her thighs together and rode out the rest of her orgasm on her side, barely able to catch her breath. How did Lexa manage to always give her such mind-blowing orgams  _ every single time _ ? 

As she began to come down from the orgasm, she became aware of the now-pressing need to relieve her bladder. Fuck. She groaned in annoyance and scooted off the bed to stand on shaky legs. She shuffled hurriedly to the bathroom and didn’t even turn on the light or shut the door before she made it to the toilet. She actually sighed in relief as the pressure on her bladder subsided. 

She could hear Lexa laughing in the bedroom. 

“I told you I had to pee!” Clarke yelled out. She cleaned herself up, both grimacing and grinning at the sheer amount of cum and slick she wiped from her pussy, and flushed. She washed her hands before returning to where Lexa sat with her back against the headboard, stroking herself as she waited. Clarke leaned against the door jam, enjoying the view. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked, amused. 

Lexa grinned up at her. “I’d be enjoying myself more if my hand was your mouth.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but laughed and sauntered, still completely naked, over to the bed. “What is it with you people with dicks and blowjobs?” she asked, teasing. She straddled Lexa’s thighs and shooed away Lexa’s hand to grip the shaft herself. She gave Lexa a sly grin. “Wanna see how far I can deepthroat you? I’ve never fucked anyone as big as you, so I don’t know how much I can take, but I’m pretty good at stifling my gag reflex.” She winked. Lexa groaned. 

Clarke took Lexa’s groan as a ‘yes’ and got to work. 

In the end, Clarke was able to take about three-quarters of Lexa’s shaft before being forced to stop, but she made it her mission to work up to more in the future. As it was, Lexa seemed impressed, stating that no one had ever taken so much of her, and that gave Clarke a weird sense of pride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I look forward to hearing your thoughts and any suggestions (including any kinks/acts/scenarios you'd like to see in future installments). My work schedule is pretty hectic and unpredictable, so I will not be updating super regularly, but will try to get more out quicker than this chapter. Thank you for reading! :]


End file.
